


The Wolf and The Fox

by ChippyCho



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Dyslexia, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, No Bella Bashing, Original Character(s), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChippyCho/pseuds/ChippyCho
Summary: Lucas Grey and his family move from Lee, Virginia, to Forks, Washington. On his first day, he's shown around by none other than Alice Cullen. History class rolls around and he's placed by the mysterious Jasper Hale, gay panic ensues.





	The Wolf and The Fox

**Author's Note:**

> It's honestly been so long since I've written?? Apologies in advance for any spelling errors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas Grey's first day at school. Lots of new faces, and anxieties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm...its long. Oops? Its been a while, so hopefully it's not TOO bad xD

 

 **7:00 A.M.**  
  
  
I startle awake, slamming the alarm clock off the nightstand and let out a long groan. Today would be my first day at Forks High School as a Junior. My mother likes to say this a nice chance for a good and clean slate for my little sister and I, but I really couldn't care less. She's always been very optimistic, seeing the silver lining in everything.

While we did move for a clean slate, it was also because my father works as a police officer and had finally gotten everything in order for my mother, little sister, and I to uproot from Lee, Virginia, and come 2,750 miles, give or take, to join him. 

I grumble and kick the comforter off my entangled legs, slowly getting my bearings, I check my phone.   
  
**4 new text messages**  
  
**-Ethan: Yo, dude! Hows Forks?**

**-Sarah: Hey Lucas!! I miss you :(**

**-Taylor: Hey, I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I do miss you man...**

**-Garrett: Yo. You up?**

I let out a breathy laugh and reply. I have a small circle of friends back home, it was hard to leave them, but maybe I'll be able to visit in the summer. I stretch and pick from what shirts I bothered to hang up last night.  
I pull on a red tank top, grey jacket, black jeans, and my converse.  
I fiddle with my hair in the bathroom mirror before deciding its a lost cause.

"Lucas!! Breakfast is ready!" I could hear my mother yell from downstairs. Nearly tripping on my way down, I slide into the seat left of my sister, Riley. Riley is a Spitfire wild child, she's stubborn and knows what she wants and how to get it. Riley and I both share our grandmother's bright red hair and freckled faces. Riley has Dad's green eyes while I have Mom's blue ones.

"You look like crap." She told me, mouth full of waffles and blueberries.

"You look even worse," I grin at her before stuffing my french toast in my mouth.

"Mom!! Lucas is being mean!" Riley whined, shooting me a dirty glare and combing her fingers through her hair.

"Lucas, Riley, try and get along, your mother is having a hard time." My father, Jonathon Grey, told us, ruffling our hair before eyeing the living room, where we could all hear Mom, Sheila Grey, bickering with the trash company in one ear, and cable in the other. Apparently, Dad was bad at picking which companies to go with.

I finish breakfast and slide my backpack on, Riley in tow. We leave and begin our long trek down the driveway, kicking large pieces of gravel if they're in the way.

"So...how do you like it so far?" Riley asked me, head down. She doesn't seem as chipper as she was at breakfast, then again the move did affect Riley poorly. It's hard for a six-year-old to have such a big move, and from all her friends no less. I fiddled with my sleeves, hoping we won't be bullied here like we were back home for our red hair.

"It's not too bad, the house in good shape at least. Maybe we can even make some good friends." I told her, trying my best to cheer her up. 

She balled her fists and crossed her arms, looking ahead "I don't want new friends, I miss my old ones. I don't like this house, it's not our house! I don't want to go to a new school!" She huffed, taking her anger out on the poor gravel. 

"I know, I don't either, but Dad's job is here and this way it's a clean slate, our old bullies can't follow us here," I told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She frowned but didn't reply. Riley got on the elementary school bus and I got on the high school bus.

* * *

 

I stepped off the bus and looked around, there were students everywhere. I gulped and gripped my backpack straps, marching forward I tried my best to avoid the stares.

I hate being the new kid. Theres so much commotion around you, people trying to find which clique you'll be in, where you stand as a popular student or wallflower. I rubbed my thumbs against the backpack straps fabric as I looked around the indoors, the lockers looked decent at least. Clean floors, Nice light input, no complaints from me just yet.

"Hello!! Are you the new kid?" I heard a female voice call to me. I spun around and was met with a very beautiful pixie cut girl.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm Lucas Grey." I told her, giving my hand to greet. I'm not good at making friends but so far Alice seems friendly enough to try.

She grinned brightly and hugged me tightly "Oh don't worry, we'll be great friends!" She told me, noticing my body tense, she pulled away "I'm Alice Cullen, I'm who will be showing you around today!" She told me.

This Alice seems like a very chipper and bright person, reminds me of my mother. I give her a gentle smile and nod "Okay, thanks! Do you know where the guidance office is?" I asked, looking around. 

"Oh, it's right here," She told me pointing to the sign directly above me saying ' **Guidance Office'** "I already picked up your schedule for you." She told me, handing over a slip of paper.

I thanked her and took it, repressing a shudder at how cold her hand was before reading it over. It looks like I have English first; Alice showed me my locker and stood patiently as I fixed everything to my liking, putting things away that I won't need till after lunch. 

 _I hope this school won't be too hellish._ I thought to myself.

* * *

 English was a welcome distraction, as a creative student, I love to write short stories and get taken away by a world of my own imagination. Riley loves when I read her books at night, I'm apparently a very good storyteller, despite my hesitation to read aloud. Her favorite is 'Where the Wild Things Are' by Maurice Sendak, a journey of a young boy named Max and his wild imagination in his wolf costume. I hope English will be like my last school...

"Class, we have a new student, everyone say hello to Lucas Grey." Mr. Mason told the class. I gave a short shy wave and a gentle smile. I hate standing in front of everyone, it's so nerve-wracking.

"Hello, I'm Lucas Grey, I'm from Lee, Virginia. Nice to meet everyone." I said as a general greeting before being ushered to my seat, next to a brunette who also looked a bit nervous. She looked over at me and waved. She seemed a bit like me, anxious and fidgety, maybe we can be good friends.

"I'm Bella Swan, I'm new here too. I just arrived last week." She whispered, giving an awkward smile. She was tapping her finger on her textbook, fidgeting with her sleeve. I could relate, school is already anxiety-inducing, let alone being the new kid and joining mid-year. I'm surprised I forgot my silly putty at home, a common fidget tool.

I nodded and waved back "Nice to know I'm not alone." I whispered back. If we're both new then maybe we can work together and be friends after all. It's harder to become friends with a group whos been friends for a long long time.

"Mr. Grey. Miss Swan. Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Mason asked, crossing his arms as he peered at us from the front of the class. 

"No, sir. Bella was just telling me what we're learning and what page to turn to." I told him smoothly, grabbing my book and turned to grin at Bella, taking a quick glance at her page number before flipping open my own book.  _Let's not start our_ first _day with a scolding, please..._  
  
"Very well." Mr. Mason grumbled before turning back to the blackboard, chalk in hand.

* * *

 

Spanish was next, a language I knew next to nothing of. I got introduced and sat by a man who looked to be in pain. I nodded at him with a smile before grabbing my textbook.   
From the corner of my eye, I could see him jerk in his seat, moving away from me. _Do I smell?_ I met his eyes, they were coal black and looked as though he could snap my neck without lifting a finger.  _What kind of bullshit? I just sat down, why is he so mad? His eyes though..._ _I could have sworn they had a golden hue, or maybe a light brown just a minute ago._

Shrugging off the interaction I frowned at my textbook, the words seemed to blend together. _Not now..._ I rubbed my eyes, hoping by some miracle my dyslexia would leave me alone for a moment, knowing it was a lost cause. I just had to try and focus and pray I'm not called on.

I took notice of a blonde girl giving me a strange stare like she was looking for something, she looked at the boy next to me before turning back to her textbook. _Are they dating or something? Does she have a gaydar??_

* * *

 Trigonometry came next, a class I was excited to see Bella Swan in. At least I'm not alone! I grinned when I saw her, "Class, This is Lucas Grey, he will be joining us from now on. Please introduce yourself, Lucas." 

Those dreaded words. No other teacher made me stand there like an idiot and tell the class what I'm like. I nodded, fixed my posture, flicked my red hair from my face and took a breath. "Hello, I'm Lucas Grey. I'm 17 and I'm from Lee, Virginia, I moved here with my family, I arrived 2 days ago. It's nice to meet you." I said, hoping that would satisfy any curious classmates and avoid confrontation.  _That's all you get, take it or leave it._

Mr. Verner nodded and shooed me away to sit. I made a bee-line for Bella who gave me a smile and pointed next to her, one of two empty seats by her. I slid in with ease and released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "That was a nightmare.." I told him, trying to still my beating heart. She nodded in agreement and showed me what page we were working on.  
I fiddled with my jacket sleeve, resisting the urge to tap my pencil in as a nervous habit. I could feel a few students taking interest in me, or rather both Bella and I. I shifted in my seat, trying to shove my anxiety down.  
_Now is not the place nor time to get all worked up. Of course, they're staring. You're new._

* * *

 

Gym. _Whoever thought it was a fun idea to run around for 45 minutes for a grade is a dirty bastard._ I peeked through the heavy doors of the gymnasium. I'm late, I got a bit lost and ended up walking the entire campus. The teacher seemed to be taking roll call. I sighed a slipped through the door. "Uhm, sir...Sorry, I'm late. I'm new here, I'm Lucas Grey." I told him introducing myself to the class simultaneously. I notice Alice is here too, giving me a wide grin and wave, I give her a shy one back.

"Mr. Grey stand in formation," Mr. Clapp said, shooing me away. I nodded and stood near Alice.

"Hey, Lucas! This is my brother Edward, Edward this is Lucas. He's the student I'm showing around today." Alice whispered, introducing us. Edward spared a small glance and smile before looking back to Mr. Clapp. 

 _Well at least Alice and Edward are here, maybe this won't be Bootcamp from hell, just hell instead._ I heard Edward let out a soft chuckle, disguising it as a cough. I must have missed a joke or something.

Mr. Clapp blew his whistle and students ran to either get a volleyball or get in formation. "Hey! Lucas, you can be on our team!" Alice said, dragging me by the sleeve to their group's area of the court. I gulped and wanted so badly to run the hell out of here.

"I don't think that's a good idea, I'm garbage at sports. Really, I'm a hazard." I told her, my words dripping with nerves.

"Nonsense! It'll be fun, I'm sure you're better than you think you are," She told me, situating me to behind her. "Here, you can get any that slip past me." She told me, sounding very confident. 

Midgame Alice spaced out, looking at the rafters with a far-off look on her face. With my pathetic reflexes, I got smacked. Right in the forehead. The wind left my lungs and I was knocked on my ass.  _Sports are bullshit. Volleyball is bullshit. God I hate gym._

* * *

 

Lunch!! My savior! I cautiously entered the lunch room, peering at all the students who already know where they belong. The cafeteria smells like stale food and sweat, no one looked sad, but no one looked ecstatic to be here either.  _Yikes, well at least theres food. Where to sit though? Everywhere looks so crowded._

"Lucas!" Bella called, waving me to a nearby table. She patted the seat next to her, scooting over a little to give me a bit more room. I glanced at my feet as I walked over, knowing everyone's eyes were once again on me.

"Hey Bella, thanks for letting me sit here, I was a bit overwhelmed.." I told her, still nervous from today's activities.

"What happened to your forehead? It's all red and looks like it'll bruise." She asked, bending slightly to get a better look. I moved my red hair to show her.

"I uh...I got to know a volleyball very well. It didn't like me back." I snickered, poking the forming bruise. I always found it weird how we almost poke our wounds to test how badly we're damaged. 

I noticed all the kids at the table freeze and look behind me, spinning around I could see Alice and Edward coming in from outside with a few other students. It just occurred to me how stunningly beautiful they are...are they models?  _Woah cheekbones!_  

"Who are they? I know Alice and Edward, but whose the rest?" I asked, noticing Mr. Everything Hurts next to Alice. They walked with such grace you'd almost think they're angels or fae.

"The Cullens. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." A brunette seated at the table told me, looking bored, most likely have given the speech before.

"They kinda keep to themselves." Another girl, another brunette told me, fiddling with her camera, avoiding eye contact.

"That's because they're all together. Like, together, together! The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett, they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." the first girl spoke, looking over at the Cullens in disgust. I frowned at her, judging the family so harshly. They aren't related so I don't see anything really wrong with it, they're so close so it doesn't really surprise me that some would pair up. 

"Jess, They're not actually related." the camera girl said, looking to her friend with a soft frown. I liked the camera girl, she seems shy but opinionated. Apparently, the other girl's name is Jess, or Jessica maybe.

"But they live together! And the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird. She's with Jasper, the blonde who looks like he's in pain. I mean, Dr. Cullen's like this foster dad slash matchmaker!" Jess cried in frustration. I scowled at her, not appreciating how she spoke of Alice. I don't know why, but when she told me Alice is with Jasper, it hurt for a moment.

"Hey. Maybe try to drop your tone, Alice is a nice girl if you actually took a second to get your head outta your ass and think of someone besides yourself for a change." I told her, pointing my fork at her. I don't know this chick and I don't think I want to. She looked shocked, her friends began to laugh at how she got called out.

"Wha- but- But it is weird! They shouldn't be together! They're all together and I don't like it!" Jess huffed, crossing her arms. I smiled at this, I've faced similar disputes before for being gay.

"Jess, or Jessica, it isn't weird. They aren't related so what is so wrong about that? I've faced similar disputes before as well. They have nothing to be ashamed of, it's you who should be ashamed. They aren't hurting you or each other so why not let them live in peace?" I asked her, stuffing a piece of bread in my mouth in my hungry haze. She stopped for a moment, looked down and played with her food.

"I...I guess you're right," she said, looking up at me with a frown. "I'm sorry for my attitude and insulting Alice." She told me. I nodded and gave her a smile. 

"You're forgiven, by me at least," I told her, digging into my food and chugging my chocolate milk.  _So my Spanish classmate's name is Jasper. Cool._

I looked behind me to see Jasper already staring at me, eyes black and cold. He squinted at me before looking away to answer Edward. What a strange man.

Jessica went on to tell gossip she heard about the Cullens and that apparently Jasper and Rosalie are Hales, they're actually siblings.

* * *

 I gotta say, I am a history fan all the way. I love to learn how other people fucked up so royally they have an entire textbook entry to explain what happened and what kind of bull they pulled to try and fix it. I nearly skipped Government, stopping by my locker to exchange textbooks and notebooks.

The class looked like any other, but there sat two gods of human beings. Emmett and Jasper Cullen/Hale. I ignored their presence and how again, Jasper shifts in his seat to be further away from me. Ass. I washed up after gym and reapplied cosmetics so I know for a fact I don't stink, unlike the sweat boys here who overuse Axe bodyspray. I walked up to the teacher, Mr. Jefferson, and introduced myself as I did with every class thus far.

"Take a seat next to....Emmett Cullen. Emmett raise your hand so Lucas here can find you." Mr. Jefferson distractedly told Emmett, focusing more on getting the right map down for today's class, a textbook page written on the blackboard, and to air the musty smelling room out. I turned back to the class, noticing Emmett's hand now raised, with a goofy grin now plastered on his face.

Of course Mr. I'm in Pain would be here. There he goes, moving away from me like the plague. What an ass! I sigh softly and settle into my chair, slouching slightly and, annoyingly, feeling insecure.

"Hey, there new kid, hows your first day?" A blonde girl asked sitting next to me. She began to twirl her hair and flash me a bright grin.

"Oh. Uhh...pretty good. Classes aren't too difficult if you don't count trig. What's your name?" I asked, trying to make conversation before class, getting my supplies out.

"Oh, I'm Hannah, Hannah Summers. I'm kind of a big deal around here." She told me, sticking her hand out for me to shake. "I noticed you hanging around the new chick, Bella Swan. She's kind of weird and might give you a bad rep to hang around with her and her friends. I suggest sticking with me, everyone will like you." She told me, shifting in her seat to lean closer. 

 _Who the hell does she think she is? A queen? Honey, you're nothing but a bitch, a future gas station employee._ I grimaced at her, I know the type who look down on others less fortunate than themselves.   
Disgusting is what I call them. "Love you obviously haven't met her. You're too busy with your head so far up your ass to notice what a pitiful life will befall you, who knows, maybe MickyD's will hire you." I told her, with a judgemental look up and down.

I turned back around in my seat and began to doodle in my art notebook, ignoring her seething glare at the back of my head.   
I did, however, notice Emmett trying his best not to snicker aloud.

* * *

 

Last class of the day. Biology 2. My worst enemy. 

I shuffled into class, dreading everything already. What a cruel fate to go from my favorite class to my most hated class. I was ecstatic to find I didn't have to do my introductions, rather got seated next to some random jock looking male. I didn't know anybody in this class. It's my first class completely alone.

Of course, I start class with the jock picking at every aspect of me. Then he got to my hair, and while I tried my best not to tense, I couldn't stop my arm flinching away as he set his next to mine. "Hey. Hey Ginger," He whispered, poking my arm.  
"Take any souls lately?" He egged on "Yo, look at his face," He told his friend, pointing at me "Bro you look dirty. You ever take a bath Ginger?" He asked, snickering. I frowned and balled my fists, trying to ignore him.  
"Aye look, he's getting mad. What's wrong Ginger, I'm just asking you a question." The jock said, bumping his shoulder with mine.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was on the verge of an anxiety attack and needed to leave. I raised my hand "Mr. Banner, may I use the restroom?" I asked politely. He looked up from his study and nodded, before going back to reading out loud. 

"Mr. Banner, can I use the restroom too?" I heard the jock ask, practically hearing his smile.

"No Mr.Wilts, one student per bathroom." Mr. Banner said, not bothering to look up this time. I sighed softly in relief and nearly ran out of there, I booked it to the 2nd nearest bathroom, wanting more time to walk back. 

The stall walls were a familiar setting, sure they were different colored and these had less graffiti, but they carried the same feeling, the same familiar cleaner smell, and gossip on its walls, just different names. I settled next to the toilet, trying to calm my breathing. The day was going so well, that jackass just had to ruin it.  _Maybe I can dye my hair, or buy some makeup to cover the freckles...can I wear a beanie at this school? I could stuff my hair in there._ I bit at my cuticles, rocking ever so softly you had to pay attention to really notice it. I couldn't help the frustrated huff when I realized tears were streaming down my face. _Great, just great. Now everyone will think you're a crybaby!_ I stared at the marble floor in thought for what felt like hours, in reality only a few minutes. I flushed the toilet in case any other students were here and washed my hands to accompany the facade.

* * *

 

Finally, I was home, or rather my new home. Riley was just coming to the head of the driveway when I stepped off the bus. She arrived an hour before me so something must be up. We took notice of each other's red eyes from crying.

"Bullied too?" She asked quietly, taking my hand as we walked back to the house. She was close than usual, hugging my arm close to her and sniffling every few minutes. I hated how other children treated her, I could handle it, but my sister, while being such an independent child and a Spitfire, was also a very sensitive kid. 

"Yeah, some meanie made fun of my hair. It's okay though, I made some friends today, what about you?" I asked looking down at her, turning us onto the porch instead of inside.   
We sat on the loveseat swing and gently rocked, my arm around her.

She nodded "Me too. They said I'm actually the devil and I have no soul." She mumbled, playing with my hand. I sigh and hugged her a bit tighter. I had gone through similar insults a million times before.  
"Well, scre- I mean...no you know what, Screw them," I told her, ignoring her gasp at my curse. "They're the ones missing out on a good friend. You're a good kid, even if you do steal my cookies." I told her, grinning at her. She laughed and pushed me away "Its not my fault you don't share!" She told me, wiping her tears.


End file.
